


Against Type

by Northlight (anenko)



Category: Yellow
Genre: Canon - Manga, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-22
Updated: 2006-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/Northlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taki is nothing like Goh's lovers of old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against Type

Taki's face is flushed. His mouth is open, red, wet. Goh wants to fuck that mouth, but smiles and kisses Taki instead: hot, hard, on the fine edge of control. Taki groans, opens his mouth wider, slides his tongue against Goh's.

Goh has been waiting a long time. Waiting, and wanting, and there's nothing he doesn't want to do to Taki. He wants to pin him to the bed, wants to fuck him fast, hard, _now._

He's going to be gentle, though, and slow--because once isn't going to be enough, and Goh's going to make sure that Taki comes to him again, and again, and again. It's not just passion making Taki tremble, and Goh's not about to waste the chance he's been given in his own haste.

Taki is nothing like Goh's lovers of old. His hands are strong, and calloused, blunt nails digging into Goh's back. His shoulders are broad, his arms muscled, and skin marked with the evidence of old battles. His body is powerful, arching against Goh's, and he is _perfect._

So fucking perfect, Goh thinks, and he's inside Taki--finally, finally, and this moment was worth the wait. Taki looks stunned, and he's panting, body opening beneath Goh's. Slow, careful--because Taki is strong, and confident, and he's never let anyone this close before Goh. Goh is the first, and he promises himself that he's going to be the only--the only man Taki will ever take into his bed and body and heart.

"Goh," Taki says, and draws him closer.

Perfect, Goh thinks--

and doesn't know that Taki is saying thank you, goodbye, I love you until he's gone.


End file.
